Raging Shuriken
by NegaiFreak
Summary: The war against the Alvarez Empire is nearing its climax! Can Ash and his team truly defeat the one known as the Scarlet Despair? CONTAINS SPOILERS REGARDING RECENT MANGA CHAPTERS! ALSO CONTAINS ASH X MIRA! RATED T! PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY!


**Hey, folks! Surprised to see this story getting a redo? I sure am! But after seeing the most recent chapters of Fairy Tail, I believed that this deserved a proper rewrite that followed the canon closely.**

 **This now takes place after Makarov unleashed Fairy Law onto the entire Alvarez Empire army, sacrificing himself to save his children. And with the tables turned, it's time for one of the strongest members of the Spriggan 12 to feel the wrath of a certain** **Pokémon trainer. For those who still need context, I'll let you know.**

 **The Fairy Tail manga almost killed Mirajane recently, and I was under a lot of stress for a few days, at least until I found out that she wasn't actually dead, but just wounded. If you saw "Husband & Wife" already, you know that Ash saw Mira get shot right before his eyes, and Greninja was there as well. Even though Mirajane lived thanks to Brandish shrinking her wound (THANK YOU, BRANDISH!), there's still a sense of guilt in Ash's heart as he was too scared to do anything. Now he and Greninja are both pissed and ready to take action! I assume you can deduce where this is going now. However, the story's going to focus more on him doing what he can to take all that anguish and pain from his friends onto himself and use it against Irene! **

**Please enjoy!**

 **RAGING SHURIKEN**

"Ergh…" Irene Belserion grunted as she stumbled, still feeling the effects from the sudden burst of light that emanated from the battlefield at the base of the mountain. As she managed to regain her composure, she stepped forward and widened her eyes to see what had happened below her. The luminosity had dissipated to reveal all of the Alvarez Empire's soldiers lying unconscious and battered upon the ground. Even her fellow Spriggan 12 members present were barely standing as steam emitted from their evidently battered bodies.

"God… dammit…" Ajeel Ramal cursed before falling face first onto the ground with white eyes before Elfman and Lisanna Strauss.

"Whoa…" the younger of the two there uttered out of surprise, donning the arms, horns, and tail of a certain slimy creature upon her form while wearing a two-piece outfit that was purple and green. Goo dripped down from her elbows and chin as she looked on in absolute shock. Her brother also had an astonishing appearance, having a crocodile-like jawline with his spiky white hair and ripped jeans over his legs. He was red and black in appearance, having a long tail in stripes and sharp claws, while a pair of red sunglasses were just above his eyes.

"That was… Fairy Law…" he pointed out in a deep voice, completely stunned as he glanced back. All of a sudden, both he and his sister began to glow in bright white lights, letting out yells as Krookodile and Goodra escaped from their forms respectively.

"Goo…" the latter of the two Pokémon breathed out of fatigue, sweating madly before standing back up with his teammate.

"Thanks, you guys," the Animal Soul user chimed in, getting their attentions, "We couldn't have done it without you," she told them, causing them to grin happily in reply. Elsewhere, Jacob Lessio had his mouth gaping open after experiencing the attack used against him and his fellow soldiers, looking faint.

"Im…possible…" he muttered, keeling over onto his knees before succumbing to unconsciousness upon his right side. Standing before him were Mirajane Strauss, Pikachu, and Sceptile, whom all had astonished expressions on their faces.

"Pikah…!" the Electric type squeaked in amazement, blinking rapidly at what had just happened.

"Sep…" the gecko-like creature beside him concurred with a nod. The take-over wizard with them just looked on, clutching the long-sleeved blue jacket that she had received from the Grass type with both of her hands.

' _Ash, where are you?_ ' she inwardly asked, worriedly glancing around the area. The dust continued to settle as an eerie silence was filling the air. Fairy Tail and Omni Force members alike were getting back on their feet, still trying to comprehend what just conspired.

"They're all unconscious…" Genos stated, analyzing the area riddled with fallen soldiers by using his robotic eyes, "Even the members of the Spriggan Twelve are down…" he added, much to the surprise of Rex Salazar and Minerva Orlando as their eyes widened.

"That means we won, right?!" the evo of the group guessed in an excited tone.

"No, not yet," a voice chimed in, causing them to glance over and see Ben Tennyson approaching, "You can feel it, can't you?" he inquired to them, "There's still a few strong guys left out there…" he muttered, causing them to blink out of astonishment.

"Yeah, I can tell…" the spatial magic user admitted, folding her arms underneath her chest while grimacing.

"Yeah, we won!" Monkey D. Luffy yelled into the air with outstretched arms.

"But… what happened?" Sunset Shimmer asked, arching an eyebrow, "That sure as hell wasn't me…" she confessed with a concerned expression in her eyes.

"Me neither," Naruto Uzumaki mentioned while placing his hands at his hips, "I was gonna go full Kurama on these bastards," he began, "but it looks someone beat me to it…" he muttered out of frustration. Sakura Haruno, Star Butterfly, and Rogue Cheney all went ahead to assist anyone who had been injured during the scuffle, while Sasuke Uchiha looked on at the mountain ahead, seeing the guild at its peak.

"Just three left before him, huh?" he guessed, narrowing his enhanced Sharingan and Rinnegan eyes onto the building.

"Is everyone all right?" Gingka Hagane asked after picking up a worn down Alzack Connell by his left arm.

"Yeah, we're fine," Hinata Hyuga answered, standing beside Rook Blonko as they surveyed the area around them.

"Whatever that light was," the Revonnahgander started to say, looking around to see the fallen soldiers, "it completely took care of all the enemies here," he noted, absolutely amazed.

"Erza, what about-?" the beyblader halted his question immediately upon seeing the tears streaking down the requip wizard's face. She was staring ahead at the figure of Makarov Dreyar, who looked lifeless as smoke emitted from his old form.

"M-Master…" she choked out before sobbing uncontrollably, putting her hands up to her eyes. The shaggy haired man immediately went over to her side and embraced her, while everyone else looked on in shock.

"No way…" Naruto uttered out of disbelief as his eyes trembled, "Is he… dead?" he asked, closing his hands into fists.

"'Fraid so," Trafalgar Law answered, much to everyone's astonishment as their eyes widened, "Blondie was right," he added, looking over at Mavis Vermilion, who was trying to fight back tears, "The old man used up all he had left to save us…" he explained, clenching his teeth out of frustration while gripping the hilt of his sword tightly.

"DAMMIT!" Ben cursed, going down onto his knees and slamming his right fist against the ground, "We shouldn't have lost anyone like this!" he exclaimed, turning his head away from the sight of the deceased guildmaster, "We shouldn't…" he managed to say before letting a few tears drop from his shut eyes. Cana Alberona went over to his side, kneeling down and hugging him in a comforting manner. Her father just watched on with a somber expression, as did some of the Omni Force members. Most of the people in Fairy Tail were in tears upon learning of their fallen leader, completely stunned by his heroic act.

"Why?! WHY?!" the scarlet haired woman cried out in repetition, sobbing into her friend's chest as he held her close, clenching his teeth in frustration himself. Meanwhile, Irene observed the area from afar, not seeing a single soldier or fellow Spriggan Twelve member in sight who still stood.

"Unbelievable…" she muttered while tightening the hold on her leopard-patterned staff, "To think they had someone who could not only eliminate the entire army…" she started with narrowed eyes, "but also take out a few of the Spriggan…" she finished with an annoyed look on her face. However, her expression changed into a grin upon noticing that her enemies seemed to be occupied with other matters for the moment. "I suppose I'll go ahead and retrieve the Fairy Heart the old fashioned way," she suggested before taking a step forward, "While I'm at it, I'll obliterate our foes once and for all…" she stated with a sadistic smile.

"Don't you dare…" a voice began, catching her attention as she blinked in surprise, glancing up too late to see two separate fists hit her in the face, with one crackling with black electricity, while the other glowed a bright blue. It was Ash Ketchum and his Greninja; both of whom had angered looks in their eyes as they punched her together. "…TAKE ANOTHER STEP!" the former of the two demanded before they finally pushed her back across the ground, making her grimace as the electricity emanated from her stricken cheek. She looked ahead and widened her eyes to see the raven haired man before her, recognizing him from just yesterday, noticing that he did not have his jacket nor his cap.

"Hmph," she scoffed, wiping her face before smirking, "Well, this is unexpected…" she grumbled as both the Pokémon trainer and the Water/Dark type stood before her, having stoic expressions upon their faces, "No matter," she said while readying her right hand, "One swift move and you're-"

"Charizard, Flamethrower!" the Omni Force member bellowed, interjecting her sentence as she looked up and gasped to see the Flame Pokémon spew out a torrent of fire towards her from above, making her immediately jump back and avoid it, allowing it to explode upon contact with the earth. The blast caught the attentions of those down on the battlefield; all noticing the billowing smoke.

"Hinata!" Sasuke beckoned quickly, enticing the Hyuga heiress to immediately run over.

"On it!" she replied, having veins bulge out around her eyes as they became more focused. She looked up towards the peak of the mountain, seeing through the black veil to find her comrade and the creatures alongside him, gasping at the sight. "It's… Ash…" she uttered, catching Mirajane and Pikachu's attentions.

"What?!" the former of the two exclaimed in shock, while the latter began to smile excitedly along with his teammates.

"The heck's he doing up there?" Ben asked after standing back up. At the spike-covered mountain, the smoke suddenly cleared as Irene had stuck her right hand out to dissipate it. However, she widened her eyes to see her human adversary come down and kick her shoulder with his right foot, being coated in black and sparking with electricity.

"Ergh!" she grunted in agony, sliding back as electricity emanated from the stricken part of her body, having an annoyed look on her face. She then tapped her staff against the earth, making it glow in a bright light. All of a sudden, several rock spikes shot out from the ground, surging towards him. The Fire/Flying type flew down, allowing for his master to leap up onto his back and avoid the attack, soaring up into the air. Meanwhile, the Ninja Pokémon easily evaded the stalagmites, dashing around them as he hadn't caught the attention of his foe yet. His owner set himself in a position so that he wouldn't fall off the dragon-like creature, putting his hands together in the form of a tiger seal.

"Lightning Style: Flash Pillar!" he yelled, suddenly emanating a bright white light from his form. The luminosity blinded the Scarlet Despair as she used her left arm to try and shield her eyes. However, she didn't take notice of a certain figure rushing towards her, having his right fist glow a bright blue.

"Neen… JAH!" Greninja exclaimed as he gave her an uppercut to the chin with his extremity, causing her to cough up a bit of blood. He then span around and struck her in the face his glowing left foot, making her slide back again.

"You insolent-!"

"Charizard, Blast Burn!" Ash shouted in interruption, getting her attention as she saw the Flame Pokémon dive down with his master, having an orange aura over his form before slamming his right fist against the ground. Bright orange lights suddenly shot out from beneath the earth before it began shattering in a huge explosion, heading towards Irene. A giant cloud of black smoke followed from the attack, as everyone at the base of the mountain watched on in shock.

"Whoa…" Romeo Conbolt uttered out of awe.

"Who the hell is Ash fighting up there?" Elfman asked, narrowing his eyes onto the veil.

"Not sure…" his younger sister answered honestly, blinking at the sight.

"It's a woman…" Hinata chimed in as she caught their attentions, noticing her trembling slightly, "Her power is… unreal…" she mentioned frightfully, causing Mirajane to widen her eyes in realization, looking back at the veil.

' _No… it couldn't be!_ ' she inwardly stated, sweating out of fear.

"Here he comes," Sasuke suddenly said, causing her and the others to perk up and see the Pokémon trainer flying in upon the Fire/Flying type, with the frog-like creature sitting behind him. They descended down to the ground, getting off of their comrade quickly.

"Ash!" a voice cried out, enticing him to look over and see his fellow Fairy Tail and Omni Force members approaching them.

"Sorry for being late," he apologized to the group once they stopped before him, "We lost our way with the whole place being jumbled up and all…" he mentioned, glancing around the area.

"Never mind that," Ben reassured to him as Pikachu jumped onto his owner's shoulder, "We're just glad you're here now," he told him, causing him to smile just a little. However, he then took notice of the fallen soldiers, widening his eyes slightly.

"Whoa… what happened?" he asked out of astonishment, "Weren't there over thousands of soldiers here?" he guessed as his squadron leader turned away and grimaced.

"They… all got taken out by Makarov…" he answered, closing his hands into fists, much to the raven haired man's surprise, "but…" he tried to continue, looking back. His comrade glanced in the same direction, widening his eyes to see the guildmaster with smoke still emitting from his body as his hands were clapped together before his face. He then fell over onto his backside lifelessly, while his eyes had become a pure white.

"No…" the Pokémon trainer uttered in disbelief, looking around to see the somber and saddened expressions on everyone's faces. He clutched the right pectoral of his shirt tightly out of frustration, remembering the exact moment that the old man had given him and his teammates their guild marks.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _In return for all you've done to help us defeat Tartaros," the balding man began to the members of the Omni Force who were present, "I hereby grant you the Fairy Tail emblem," he stated with a proud smile, "You're all family now," he added to them, folding his arms over his chest. Moments later, the multiversal heroes all received their marks where they asked them to be put. Hinata had gotten hers in light purple upon her left thigh, hoping to not have it seen by her family until it was deemed acceptable to them. She was admittedly embarrassed, but even more so when Naruto showed off his orange tattoo at the center of his bare chest, causing her to faint. Sunset obtained hers upon her right hand in red, while her boyfriend got his in white on his left extremity. They embraced lovingly, having been through quite a lot during the battle against their demonic foes._

 _Rex ended up with a black guild mark on his left shoulder, similar to a certain dragon slayer as Jet and Droy were quick to point that out. Gingka got his in red at his left arm in the same place as Erza's, heading off to go find her afterwards. Meanwhile, Ben had obtained his upon the center of his back, much to the disappointment of Rainbow Dash, as she thought he would want to show it off more. She then revealed that she got hers in black upon her abdomen, similar to the one upon a certain alcoholic, who came over and taunted the Equestrian magic user for trying to act like her, starting a scuffle between them._

" _So… where do you want yours?" Mirajane asked a dazed Ash, snapping him away from his thoughts as he and his Greninja looked over to see her approach with the stamp in her hands, having it pressed in black ink. The raven haired man had to take a moment to consider where he wanted the mark, recalling how much the guild meant to him over the long months he spent with his friends. He then put his left hand over his right pectoral, causing the take-over wizard to blink in surprise._

" _Right here," he responded with a grin, "The guild holds a close place in my heart," he told her as he glanced out to see the rubble that remained from the former edifice, "so I want my mark to be right near it," he finished, causing her to giggle._

" _Well, Gray has his there, too," she mentioned, much to his surprise as he blinked. A moment later, the Pokémon trainer had taken off both his jacket and undershirt to let her press the stamp against his chest, removing it to reveal the tattoo shining in a bright light before dissipating to show if off in black._

" _Heh," he chuckled afterwards, "That kinda tickled…" he sheepishly confessed, rubbing the back of his head as he blushed, while his crush smiled at him._

" _G-Gre!" the Water/Dark type chimed in with a stutter, getting their attentions as they saw him place his right fist over his pectoral._

" _You want one, too?" his master guessed, receiving an immediate not in reply. As the Satan Soul user went over to gift him with his mark, Makarov approached them, causing the Omni Force member to look over at him in confusion._

" _Out of all the people I'm making a part of my family," he began to him, "I couldn't be prouder to know that you're a part of it, Ash," he told him honestly, making him widen his eyes in shock, "With someone as dedicated as you here," he continued, "the future of Fairy Tail is certainly bright," he finished with a grin. The boy was admittedly stunned, letting his hair sway through the wind before pulling off a bright smile._

" _Yeah!" he agreed wholeheartedly._

 **END FLASHBACK**

Seeing the lifeless figure of the guildmaster upon the ground, the once stunned trainer just gave off a somber expression before letting go of his shirt, inhaling a deep breath of air.

' _Thank you, master,_ ' he inwardly said out of gratitude, exhaling slowly.

"What the hell happened to make all those soldiers go berserk like that?" Law asked as he looked around the area.

"I'm not sure," Genos answered while walking forward, "However…" he kept going, narrowing his robotic eyes onto the fallen army members, "whoever did this was the same one who rearranged the country and split us all up due to the resonance of energy," he explained, much to the shock of the others.

"Seriously?!" Rogue exclaimed out of astonishment.

"To think there's someone with that kind of magic power…" Yukino Agria noted as sweat rolled down her face, "It's unbelievable…" she uttered while trembling.

"Who could've done this?" Sunset asked with a concerned expression.

"I've got a pretty good idea," her raven haired teammate replied immediately, much to everyone's surprise. All of a sudden, Pikachu's ears perked up, causing him to jump off of his master's shoulder and look ahead, sweating a little. Hinata and Sasuke both widened their eyes as they saw something approaching them. Everyone else could feel the ominous aura settling in, causing them to tremble in fright. Irene was floating towards them, landing upon the earth in front of her enemies. She looked out at them with narrowed eyes, seeing a few of them back up in fear.

"No…" Mirajane uttered in disbelief, backing up herself, "Not her…" she pleaded out of fright. The Uchiha teen readied his sword, while Naruto jumped forward and entered his Tailed Beast Mode, standing beside his friend as he glowed in an orange light. Ben quickly crossed his Biomnitrix gauntlets, prepared to transform as the red and yellow haired girl beside him ponied up, gaining pony ears and a long ponytail. Law got into a ready stance as Luffy pressed his right fist against the ground, making his arm pump like a piston before his skin became pink, followed by his whole body emitting steam.

"Well, well…" the Scarlet Despair repeated as she stepped forward, "All our enemies gathered right here…" she noted, holding her leopard-patterned staff tightly in her right hand. The ones standing before her clenched their teeth in anger, while the ones who were watching on were sweating out of fear. Erza widened her eyes at the sight of the Spriggan Twelve member, trembling in Gingka's arms.

"That woman…" she uttered out of complete surprise, catching his attention as he looked at her in confusion. Meanwhile, the adversary before the Omni Force and Fairy Tail members glanced over to see Mavis standing alongside the bystanders, making her grin sadistically with a chuckle.

"There you are…" she grumbled, throwing out her left hand as it glowed in a bright golden aura, "Now, if you all would be so kind as to perish quickly," she began to her future foes, "I'll be taking that Fairy Heart back to my emperor," she declared, making them all grit their teeth angrily.

"Hey," a voice chimed in, catching everyone's attention as they all gasped to see Ash stepping forward, having a serious expression on his face. Pikachu, Greninja, Charizard, Sceptile, Krookodile, and Goodra all went over to stand beside him, each retaining their composure despite the foe in front of them.

"Ash?" Sunset said, perplexed at what he was trying to do, as the others were too. He took a deep breath of air, inhaling and exhaling slowly.

"Well, this is a surprise…" Irene muttered with a small grin, "So you lured me here to finish me off?" she inquired to the raven haired man, who stared ahead at her seriously.

"Everyone, get back," he suddenly advised, much to their surprise, "We'll handle her," he declared as he closed his hands into fists, making them gasp.

"What?!" Ben exclaimed in a whisper.

"Hey, don't be stupid!" Sasuke yelled, "This woman has some serious power…" he mentioned, readying his eyes.

"We know," the Pokémon trainer replied as he passed him by with his team, stunning him as he finally stopped just about ten yards away from the scarlet haired female. His fists sparked with yellow electricity as his face turned into an angered scowl. "We're not gonna let anyone else die because of you…" he stated to her, causing her to narrow her eyes in contempt.

"Why the bold proclamation all of a sudden?" she asked, smirking a little as she rested her left hand upon her hip, making him clench his teeth angrily, "If I recall correctly, you were quite afraid-"

"SHUT UP!" he suddenly bellowed, interrupting her sentence while surprising his comrades, "I shouldn't have been scared back then, and I won't be scared now!" he stated fiercely, holding out his right fist, "My friends and family that you've hurt…" he began to say, slamming his extremity against his right pectoral, "We're gonna bear all their feelings and pain…" he kept going, "and we'll take it out on you!" he declared angrily. Every one of the creatures standing beside him got into ready stances afterwards, prepared to fight the one known as the Scarlet Despair, who merely shifted her smirk to a deep frown, letting an ominous energy build up around her staff.

 **X**

"Hmph," Irene scoffed, pulling off a grin seconds later, "So…" she began curiously to her future foes, "which one of you would like to greet death's door first?" she asked sadistically. Everyone before her gritted their teeth angrily, but none of their expressions were more enraged than Greninja's, who remembered the moment that his master's girlfriend was almost killed.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _H-Hah…" Ash stammered in disbelief as he saw the blood pouring out from Mirajane's new wound. The shot she had taken from August was through the left side of her back, as he, the scarlet haired woman, and Brandish were about to leave._

" _Wait," he advised, glancing back towards the fallen take-over wizard and her allies, "What about the boy?" he questioned, making the raven haired man and the Water/Dark type grimace out of fright._

" _Hm…" the strongest woman of the Spriggan Twelve hummed in thought, grinning afterwards, "Leave them," she told the proclaimed 'King of Magic', "I don't think they'll pose a threat to us…" she added, turning around and walking off. The strongest man followed suit, heading in the same direction._

" _Come, Brandish," he beckoned to the mass magic user, getting her attention._

" _R-Right…" she stuttered, evidently stunned at what just conspired before finally going with her allies. As they left, the Pokémon trainer dropped down to his knees, trembling at the sight of the lifeless-looking Satan Soul user._

" _No…" he uttered with clenched fists, as tears streaked down from his eyes, "M-Mirajane?" he stammered, trying to get a response from the white haired beauty, gently pushing her over until she was on her back, "Please… come back…" he pleaded, unable to contain his emotions while grasping her right arm, "MIRRRAAAA!" he screamed in dismay, sobbing wildly moments later. The Ninja Pokémon who witnessed the whole ordeal trembled, fighting back tears that formed in his eyes._

 **END FLASHBACK**

Growling angrily, the frog-like creature got into a lunging position, jumping forward in an instant while letting his right fist glow a light blue. Smirking, the Scarlet Despair threw out her staff, using it to block his attempted punch as a burst of wind followed.

"NEEN JAAAHH!" he screeched angrily, putting all of his strength into his extremity.

"My, my…" Irene uttered in repetition, readying her right hand as it glowed in a golden light, "So you'd like to die first?" she inquired.

"Pikachu, Sceptile, Quick Attack!" Ash suddenly commanded. Both the Mouse Pokémon and the Grass type suddenly dashed out at their lone enemy, with afterimages appearing behind their forms.

"Careful!" Yukino cried out to them, "She can change the environment to whatever she desires!" she yelled, causing the creatures and their master to slightly widen their eyes in surprise. Chuckling upon hearing her words, the strongest woman of the Spriggan Twelve aimed her hand towards the ground beneath her.

"Enchant," she said, making a golden light reverberate through the ground underneath everyone. All of a sudden, they gasped to see their feet sinking into the ground, which became quite grainy.

"Wh-What the heck?!" Laki Olietta stuttered in surprise, struggling to free herself from the earth, "It's pulling us in!" she realized, failing to get out.

"Crap!" Wakaba exclaimed as his legs became completely submerged.

"Quicksand," the scarlet haired woman uttered, "Though it may only kill off a few," she began to explain, making her human opponent perk up, "it'll at least thin out the troublesome ones…" she pointed out with a smirk.

"I already told you…" the Pokémon trainer started to say, "we're not letting anyone die!" he stated angrily, "Krookodile!" he called out, turning to the Ground/Dark type.

"Kroo ka!" he replied, immediately using his claws to burrow down into the earth, much to the surprise of their adversary. All of a sudden, the ground caved in, allowing for everyone to easily get themselves out sinking sand, had they not already done so.

"Oh?" the Scarlet Despair said out of curiosity, tilting her head, "So that crocodile loosened the earth in order to nullify the quicksand?" she inquired as she narrowed her eyes onto her foes, "Clever…" she complimented with a grin. Without warning, the Intimidation Pokémon suddenly burst out of the earth behind her, having his teeth glow a bright white as he was about to bite her. A burst of wind followed as his enemy had swung her staff out, having used it to stop the creature once his teeth were sunk into it. "Sadly, not clever enough…" she grumbled, smiling sadistically. All of a sudden, a burst of wind from below blew him away in a yell, much to the surprise of his master.

"Ragh!" a voice roared, catching Irene's attention as she looked to see Charizard soaring down towards her, having his wings glow in a metal-grey light. He attempted to strike her with them, but she easily evaded them, jumping back. Seeing their teammate in action enticed Pikachu and Sceptile to dash out, with the former making his tail shine in a silvery light, while the latter had the leaves upon his wrists sharpen and glow a bright green. They unleashed their moves onto the strongest woman of the Spriggan Twelve, who was still avoided them with ease, but was appearing quite frustrated as she had to deal with three opponents at once. Suddenly, she noticed bits of her scarlet hair floating about as Greninja had raced by, holding a glowing white needle in his left hand.

"You insolent-!"

"Neen, jah!" the Water/Dark type croaked, interjecting her sentence. She then heard the sound of crackling electricity, seeing Ash coming towards her as his right fist became coated in black.

"Armament Haki…!" Law realized with a stunned expression.

"Lightning Style…" the raven haired man began, reeling his arm back, "Black Thunder Fist!" he bellowed as he threw it out. His foe immediately crossed her arms over her face, taking the attack head on while clenching her teeth. Letting out a yell, the Pokémon trainer managed to send her sliding across the ground, while her arms still had electricity emanating from them. "Let's go, everyone!" he cried out to his team. Without warning, he and creatures beside Goodra and Krookodile found themselves rising up into the air by the wind, which began swirling around wildly.

"Tornado!" the scarlet haired woman exclaimed, immersing them within a vortex that filled up with sand.

"Pikah…!" the Electric type squeaked out of agony as he and his teammates tried to endure the storm.

"I won't explain everything I can do with my magic," the Scarlet Despair stated as her enemies rose above her, "but I bet you can already tell that I possess weather and environment manipulation," she told them, grinning all the while with narrowed eyes, "So… what will you do?" she wondered while glancing back towards the other Fairy Tail and Omni Force members.

"Tch," Sasuke scoffed, readying himself for battle.

"Goo!" the Dragon Pokémon before them suddenly advised, holding his arms out to prevent them from going after their opponent.

"Wait a sec, Sasuke," Naruto chimed in, placing his right hand onto his friend's shoulder while having the aura around him dissipate completely.

"Naruto, what are you doing?!" the Uchiha man asked angrily, "Can't you see that-?!"

"Don't underestimate him," his fellow shinobi recommended in interruption, much to his surprise as he blinked, "Ash might not seem like the kinda guy who can make things happen in this case," he confessed, while the raven haired man was grimacing within the tornado, "but he never gives up," he told him in a confident tone.

"Now then…" Irene began, waving her free left hand out, "I suppose it's time to kill you off…" she stated as black ribbons suddenly emerged from her waist. Her human foe gasped in surprise to see two swords upon her hips; one black and one white. The former of the two was unleashing the bands, which wrapped around him and the four of his Pokémon in the air. Their opponent grinned, about to have them finished once and for all. All of a sudden though, a multicolored beam of light in the shape of a dragon's head struck the vortex, causing it to instantly dissipate in a burst of wind that followed. The scarlet haired woman gasped at the sight, and Krookodile then suddenly jumped in, having a green, claw-like aura over his extremities, using them to slash through the ribbons and allow for his comrades to land back on the ground safely.

Ka dyle!" he exclaimed as his teammates stood beside him.

"Thanks, Krookodile," his master said in gratitude, "You too, Goodra," he mentioned to the Dragon type, who immediately trotted over.

"Goo, goo dra!" he replied with a grin, changing his expression into a serious one seconds later.

"Hmph," the strongest woman of the Spriggan Twelve scoffed, letting the white blade on her hip bubble with acid, "This is becoming quite the bore to deal with…" she admitted out of annoyance, having the sword unleash a wave of the burning liquid towards her foes.

"Wha…?!" Max Alors cried out in complete shock.

"Look out!" Elfman yelled quickly.

"Goodra, Rain Dance!" Ash commanded quickly.

"DDUUURRRRAAAAHHH!" the Dragon type cried out into the air. Dark clouds suddenly formed overhead, followed by raindrops pouring down rapidly. The oncoming acid was struck by them, dissipating instantly into steam.

"Yeah, all right!" Macao Conbolt cheered with a pump of his fist.

"Don't let your guard down!" Yukino advised out of concern.

"Let's keep going!" the raven haired man recommended, swinging his right arm out, "Greninja, Water Shuriken!" he shouted, "Sceptile, Leaf Storm!" he ordered. Both the frog and gecko-like creatures dashed forward, ready to unleash their attacks. The Ninja Pokémon reached down to the markings upon his legs, pulling out a pair of throwing stars made of liquid, tossing them rapidly out to his foe. His teammate took a ready position, screeching loudly as a torrent of green leaves surrounded his form. He then turned around and aimed his tail at the Scarlet Despair, unleashing the leaves towards her. However, as both moves approached, a sudden burst of light appeared, enticing everyone to shield their eyes. The shuriken then evaporated with the rain, while the leaves shriveled up and fell apart instantly.

"Ugh…" Ben groaned as he dropped down to his knees, sweating madly, "This… heat…" he muttered. Everyone else around the area was falling to the strong heat that suddenly appeared. Irene just grinned, holding her staff tightly in her right hand as it reverberated with energy.

"Drought," she stated, seeing her current enemies all appearing to feel the effects as they began breathing heavily, "No matter what you try," she began to the human before her, "you'll never match up to me…" she told him coldly while seeing him continue to sweat. However, he cracked a smirk, making her blink in surprise.

"Big mistake," he uttered as she arched an eyebrow. All of a sudden, Charizard stood up fully, much to her shock.

"RRRROOOAAGGGHH!" he roared, unleashing a gigantic spew of flames towards her. She immediately planted her staff before herself, using it to split the intense fire in half so that it wouldn't strike her. However, she could still feel the raging heat as her body began sweating madly.

' _How is this possible?!_ ' she inwardly exclaimed out of frustration, ' _That dragon of his actually BENEFITED from the Drought?!_ ' she inquired to herself, gritting her teeth angrily, ' _No matter what environment I try, he's always managing to find a way to counter it!_ ' she realized, ' _I'll have to-_ '

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded, interrupting her thoughts. Having his red cheeks spark wildly, the Mouse Pokémon enveloped himself in electricity before shooting out a bolt of lightning through the flames, striking the scarlet haired woman.

"AAAAAHHH!" she shrieked in agony, while the flames around her vanished.

"Whoa, they got her!" Rex exclaimed in surprise.

"Amazing…" Lisanna uttered with trembling eyes.

"Keep it up, guys!" Luffy cried out, "We're countin' on ya!" he added despite the raging heat. Grimacing out of pain, the strongest woman of the Spriggan Twelve readied her left hand, closing it into a fist. All of a sudden, the heat wave vanished into a roaring blizzard of snow, passing by through the whole area.

"Ergh!" Mirajane grunted, squinting to see her boyfriend standing back up through the storm beside his team, each having serious looks in their eyes.

"How's this, boy?!" Irene asked rhetorically with a sadistic smile, "I'll change this place into a blood-filled wasteland once I'm completely rid of you and your so called 'family'!" she declared, cackling loudly while not noticing the electricity sparking around her body. As the Pokémon trainer saw it, he pulled off a grin.

' _It's time,_ ' he inwardly stated, closing his hands into fists.

"Let's go!" he called out to his comrades, who all voiced sounds of agreement, "Charizard, Blast Burn!" he ordered, swinging his arm out.

"Ragh!" the Flame Pokémon responded, spreading out his wings as an orange aura flared up around him. He let out a loud roar, slamming his fists against the snow-covered ground, causing orange lights to surge up beneath it, suddenly exploding in a steam-filled burst, veiling the area despite the storm. The Scarlet Despair glanced around, wondering what her enemies would try to do. Without warning, she took notice of Krookodile lunging towards her as his extremities were immersed in a claw-like, green aura once again.

"Hmph," she scoffed with a grin, "Too easy…" she muttered, ready to avoid it. However, she suddenly felt the crocodile-like being slash by at her torso, making her grimace in pain.

' _What?!_ ' she inwardly exclaimed, ' _How did that-?!_ ' Her thoughts were interrupted again once Sceptile came in from behind her and attacked with the green glowing blades upon his wrists.

"GAH!" she cried out in pain, while electricity continued to spark around her. All of a sudden, the Fire/Flying type dove down, having his tail covered by a green, scale-patterned aura. He struck her with it at her torso, sending her careening down towards the ground.

' _What's… going on?_ ' she asked herself while still cringing, ' _Why does my body… feel so numb?_ ' she questioned through thought, starting to cough up blood. She then felt herself get hit again; this time by Goodra's horns, which glowed a bright green before he attacked her with them fiercely.

"GOOOO!" he bellowed as the scarlet haired female was still getting battered. Pikachu then jumped in with his tail shining in a silvery light, using it to strike her in the face. He and his other friends jumped in and continued attacking, pounding her relentlessly.

"I-Incredible…" Erza stuttered out of amazement, "I never knew how strong Ash's Pokémon could be…" she noted while blinking rapidly.

"Yeah…" Gingka agreed, taking notice of something else on the battlefield, "but there's one who looks like he's really in it to win it," he pointed out, much to her surprise as she looked at him in confusion. Coughing up more blood, Irene could feel herself becoming faint due to the surging electricity around her body. She then gasped to see Greninja appear above her, putting his hands together and clenching them tightly as they glowed a bright blue.

"NIN JAAAAHHH!" he screeched, striking her directly at the scar upon her belly, making let out another wad of blood from her mouth before crashing against the ground in a misty explosion due to the snow.

"Ergh…" she grunted moments later, managing to stand back up and breathe heavily out of fatigue. She then caught the sound of sparking electricity, enticing her to look out and see Ash standing several yards before her, coating both of his fists in black and cloaking himself within a dark veil of crackling energy. "You damn fool…" she muttered angrily, clutching her staff tightly, "You really think you can defeat me?!" she questioned out of rage, while everyone watched on in disbelief.

"If this next move hits," the Pokémon trainer began, getting into a lunging position, "we're guaranteed to win," he stated confidently, letting out a quick breath of air. He then dashed forward, making her cringe in realization as her eyes widened. She quickly stuck her hand out, making the blizzard suddenly rage wildly towards him. However, he persevered through it, roaring loudly as everyone watched on in amazement at his tenacity, especially Mirajane and Mavis.

"No way…" the former of the two uttered out of shock.

"You're going to pay for everything you've done to our family!" the raven haired man stated, taking another strong step, "BLACK LIGHTNING…" he began to bellow, zooming right through his opponent like a thunderbolt, "STRAIT!" he exclaimed as his lightning cloak vanished, causing him to keel over onto his left knee. Fortunately, black electricity enveloped his adversary in an instant afterwards.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" she shrieked in agony until it dissipated, leaving her barely standing as her legs quivered upon the snowy earth, while electricity sparked all over her body.

"He… did it…" the Satan Soul user realized, letting a little smile come across her lips, as everyone else grinned as well. Her boyfriend was breathing heavily, turning his head back to see the Scarlet Despair in her apparently paralyzed state.

"I wouldn't move too much if I were you," he advised while standing up, seeing the snow disappear, "We've won this fight," he stated, not seeing his enemy's face as it was veiled by her large hat. All of a sudden, dark clouds formed overhead with thunder booming loudly, much to everyone's confusion.

"Storm," Irene uttered, making Ash gasp in shock as she saw her turn around, revealing the furious look in her eyes, "You can't defeat me…" she told her foe, who had his eyes widened and teeth clenched.

' _The Lightning Strait's effects aren't working?!_ ' he inwardly exclaimed, grimacing even more, ' _They should work eventually, but-_ ' His thoughts suddenly ceased to a halt as several black ribbons wrapped around his arms, legs, neck, and waist, yanking him over in a yelp. They emanated from the scarlet haired woman's black sword, as she used them to throw him against a large stalagmite that suddenly shot up from the ground.

"GAH!" the Pokémon trainer shouted out of pain as he slammed against the earth, being pinned to it by the ribbons.

"Ash!" his girlfriend screamed, racing out to try and help him. The others went too, but were suddenly halted as several rock spikes came out from beneath them, almost hitting a couple of people.

"Whoa!" Wakaba yelped, being yanked out of the way by Sakura just in time before he could get struck.

"Aw, come on!" Star groaned angrily, aiming her wand out at the stalagmites and blasting them apart. Practically a wall of them separated the huge group from their ally, who struggled to try and break free from his restraints.

' _It's… no use!_ ' he realized upon trying, ' _Without my chakra, I'm screwed!_ ' he yelled to himself, gritting his teeth. He then felt a burning sensation upon his body, seeing that his shirt was melting and coming apart.

"AAAAHHH!" he screamed in pain, as the effect had come from the acid that emanated from his opponent's white sword.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu cried out, catching their attentions as they saw him and his comrades rushing towards them.

"Hmph," the strongest woman of the Spriggan Twelve scoffed, "How boring…" she muttered angrily, swinging her arm out. All of a sudden, the earth in front of her exploded in a huge burst of dust, blowing both the Mouse Pokémon and Krookodile away instantly as they screeched in pain.

"Pikachu! Krookodile!" Ash screamed, still trying to free himself despite the intense pain. Goodra and Sceptile continued charging towards their master, hoping to get him out of there. All of sudden, bolts of lightning rained down from the clouds and struck the both of them, giving them significant wounds before they fell over and fainted. "N-No…" their trainer stuttered in fright.

"This is the price you'll pay," the Scarlet Despair stated with a sadistic smile, catching his attention. Meanwhile, Greninja was narrowly avoiding the oncoming lightning, hopping out of the way as he headed towards his owner. Suddenly, one bolt flew down rapidly at him, about to strike before he could even react. A dragon-like figure then flied into the lightning's path, getting between the bolt and the frog-like creature and letting the former strike in a burst of light.

"Everyone…" the raven haired man uttered, tearing up out of frustration.

"My, my…" Irene repeated, making him perk as he saw her place the back of her left hand upon his torso, rubbing it against his skin, "You definitely have a build of a man…" she pointed out, seeing his six-pack of abs and the rest of his well-built form, as half of his shirt had melted away to reveal the black guild mark upon his chest. Her extremity then traveled down to his crotch, causing him to blush madly out of embarrassment as she licked her lips. "Sadly," she began, clutching his groin and making him grimace in agony with a yelp, "I don't have the patience for an annoying man like you…" she told him as he was gritting his teeth, "Once I kill your 'family'," she started to say, letting go of him before grasping his chin, "I'll have the pleasure of watching you suffer…" she declared, much to his astonishment as his eyes widened.

"Don't you dare!" he demanded angrily.

"Quiet," the scarlet haired woman responded, pulling her hand away, "Now, who should I-?"

"LET HIM GO!" a familiar voice screamed pleadingly to interrupt her, making them both perk up in surprise, turning to see Mirajane coming towards them with a determined expression in her eyes.

"M-Mira…?" her boyfriend stuttered out of shock, while the Scarlet Despair was just as stunned to see her.

' _How is she alive?!_ ' she questioned inwardly, remembering that August had shot her just yesterday. She then took notice of the fact that her wound was much smaller than it seemed, making her narrow her eyes in contempt. ' _Brandish…_ ' she uttered in realization through thought, floating upwards, ' _I'll have to have a word with her once this is over,_ ' she told herself, zooming towards the take-over wizard, causing her to gasp in surprise.

"Mira, get away!" Ash shouted, clenching his teeth together as he attempted to break free of his restraints.

' _I can't let that happen again!_ ' he shouted through thought, while a drop of sweat began to fall from his chin, ' _I- No…_ ' he interjected inwardly, ' _WE WILL SAVE HER!_ ' he stated to himself as the drop hit the ground below, while he was beginning to rip the ribbons that held him down. Meanwhile, the strongest woman of the Spriggan Twelve appeared before the Satan Soul user, making her widen her eyes out of fright as she saw her stick out her left hand at her.

"This time, _I'll_ be the one to finish you!" she declared, about to grasp her by the neck. Without warning, a glowing blue fist immersed in water struck her in the face, sending her careening back until she regained her footing, sliding across the earth as a trail of dust followed. She seethed angrily, but then gasped to see the sight ahead of her. The Pokémon trainer had broken free of the ribbons, standing alongside his Greninja, whose appearance had changed. With a veil of water swirling around him, his upper body had become similar to that of his master's jacket, while his head gained black and red colors that were like the Omni Force member's hair and hat respectively. The liquid around him suddenly broke apart into droplets, zooming towards the center of his back, creating a large sphere of water, which then morphed into a shuriken. Both he and his owner took the same stance, prepared to battle the lone adversary before them. In the meantime, the area of stalagmites had been taken down, allowing for the rest of the large group to witness the transformation.

"Ash… Greninja…" the white haired beauty uttered in shock, while everyone else was stunned.

 **X**

The sudden morphing of the Ninja Pokémon had surprised everyone, while he glanced over to see Charizard grimacing in agony, having taken the lightning bolt intended to strike his teammate at his torso. He vividly remembered him making that sacrifice, and he wasn't about to let him or any of his friends down.

"Let's go, Greninja!" the raven haired man called out to him, "Aerial Ace!" he commanded. Making both of his hands glow a bright blue, the Water/Dark type dashed forward, ready to attack Irene, who just smirked.

"This can't possibly be-" Before she could finish her sentence as she was about to avoid the move, her body started sparking with electricity, ceasing her movements. "What?!" she exclaimed out of shock. All of a sudden, she was punched in the face by her opponent, knocking her hat off.

"Neen… JAH!" he screeched, striking her again with his left fist, following it up with a barrage of quick hits, sending her sliding back.

"Tch," she scoffed, throwing out her left arm. Black ribbons emerged from the sword at her left hip, about to grasp him.

"Use Cut!" his master ordered quickly. Reaching down to his legs, the frog-like creature pulled out a kunai-shaped, blue energy blade in each of his hands, rushing forward and swinging them out, slicing the bands into pieces before they could even try to restrain him. Grimacing a little, Irene then had her white blade bubble up before unleashing a wave of acid at him.

"Watch out!" Lisanna yelled immediately upon seeing the attack.

"Greninja, Water Shuriken!" Ash bellowed. His partner reached for the weapon upon his back, readying his right arm before launching it at the oncoming acid, intercepting it in a large burst of steam.

"Ergh!" the Scarlet Despair grunted, shielding her eyes for the moment. She then made the veil dissipate, revealing her opponent readying another pair of kunai-shaped energy blades.

"Gre, nin!" he exclaimed, dashing out at her and swinging his makeshift weapons fiercely. She blocked them with her staff, using it to intercept any more of his attempted strikes. However, he was pushing her back quite a ways, much to her frustration.

"Holy crap…" Warren Rocko uttered in disbelief, "First Master, did you plan for this?" he asked Mavis, who had her eyes trembling.

"No…" she replied, "I had no idea that Ash and Greninja possessed this kind of power…" she admitted, keeping her focus on the battle.

"That's Ash for you," Erza noted out of amazement, "He always finds a way to get the upper hand," she added with a confident smile.

"It's not just him," Gingka chimed in, catching her attention, "Greninja's been by his side this whole time…" he pointed out, looking over to see the Ninja Pokémon successfully blow his foe back with his armaments, "and it looks like their bond is even stronger now…" he mentioned with narrowed eyes, much to the requip user's shock. Meanwhile, the scarlet haired woman readied her staff, enveloping it within a bright blue energy.

"Double Team!" the raven haired man called out. Having his body flash a bright white, the Water/Dark type had several clones of himself appear around him, all rushing forward. Irene narrowed her eyes and smirked, throwing her staff out before unleashed a gigantic wave of water, shocking everyone as their eyes all widened.

"Tsunami!" she bellowed, as the large wave was about to crash down onto her foes.

"Plunge your Water Shuriken into the ground!" the Pokémon trainer advised quickly, reaching behind his back. The duplicates each grabbed their weapons, holding them at one point in both of their hands before swinging it down and piercing it into the earth like a pickaxe, causing rushes of water to burst out and surge towards the wave. They struck, making it disperse beautifully like a geyser blast, much to the astonishment of everyone watching. Even Irene was stunned by the sight, seeing the water break apart to reveal the real Water/Dark type diving down towards her, taking off the new armament that appeared on his back and holding it at two different points.

"NEEEEENN JAAAHH!" he screeched, using his bare strength to split the shuriken in half, making it form into two separate ones.

"Go!" his owner yelled. Landing down before his enemy, the frog-like creature began swinging the pair of weapons at her wildly, pushing her back as she could only block his attacks with her staff.

"You insolent-!" Her remark was halted once her armament was caught between those of her opponent's, who pulled on them as hard as he could. The staff suddenly broke apart into splinters, causing the Scarlet Despair to jump back immediately.

' _I can't believe this!_ ' she inwardly exclaimed with a look of rage in her eyes, while black electricity sparked around her, ' _That beast is forcing me to go this far…_ ' she noted inwardly crossing her arms before swinging them out.

"ENCHANT!" she bellowed, suddenly glowing in a bright scarlet aura. The braids of her hair became undone, wildly sticking out as the others all watched on in confusion and fight. "SCARLET BERSERKER!" she declared as her eyes glowed a bright red, while she grinned sadistically.

"Uh oh…" Sunset uttered afterwards, backing up a step along with a few of the others out of fright.

"That's a massive spike in power…" Genos noted, narrowing his robotic eyes onto the woman.

"Here she comes!" Ash shouted to his teammate, who got into a ready stance. All of a sudden, she dashed forward, appearing right before him and reeling her right fist back. He placed both shuriken in front of his face to defend himself, but she punched right through them, causing a cloud of dust to burst up afterwards.

"Jah!" Greninja croaked out of agony, sliding back.

"Ergh!" his master grunted, grabbing at his wrists while grimacing.

"Ash!" his girlfriend cried out worriedly.

"Don't worry!" he yelled back to her, "We got this!" he stated confidently. All of a sudden, the veil of dirt dispersed to reveal his comrade getting punched directly in the gut by the scarlet haired woman's left fist. The raven haired man puffed his cheeks out upon feeling the hit, coughing up a wad of blood, causing Mirajane to gasp in fright.

"How's _this_ , you fools?!" Irene questioned rhetorically before kicking her adversary up into the air, making him spit out blood as well, "In this state, I not only have immeasurable power," she began loudly, going after the Ninja Pokémon and striking him again and again, "I also don't feel any pain!" she stated while grabbing her enemy, tossing him up into the air. Lightning bolts then rained down from the dark clouds and struck him in a flash of light.

"JAAAAAAHHHH!" he screeched in pain, falling down onto the earth in a dust-filled heap.

"GAH!" his master exclaimed out of agony as he was stumbling back, breathing heavily.

"Ash… no…" the take-over wizard uttered as tears streaked down her cheeks, while everyone was quite stunned, worried for the Omni Force member. The veil then cleared to reveal the Water/Dark type appearing to barely stand up, grimacing in pain as steam emitted from the wounds on his arms and chest. His foe grinned evilly, diving down and readying her left fist.

"There's _nothing_ you can do to defeat me now!" she declared as she was about to strike. A burst of wind occurred as her extremity made contact with something, but she gasped in surprise to see that it had been caught in the webbed left hand of the frog-like creature, who had another shuriken appear upon his back. "Huh?" she uttered in disbelief, widening her glowing red eyes.

"The stronger the opponent," the raven haired man began as his allies watched in amazement, "the stronger we can become," he stated, being in the same stance as his partner, "And the stronger our feelings…" he continued while clenching his right fist tightly, while Greninja did the same, making his glow a bright blue, "THE STRONGER OUR WILL TO WIN BECOMES!" he bellowed loudly.

"JAH!" his comrade croaked, striking his adversary in the face, sending her careening back in an instant.

"No way…" Elfman said with a look of shock, and both he and everyone else were amazed the resiliency of their friend and his teammate.

"It's as if… he's inherited Makarov's will…" Mavis noted, seeing the Ninja Pokémon lunge forward and barrage his enemy with a flurry of punches, while she found herself unable to counter as electricity sparked around her body.

"You hurt our friends, you killed our master!" Ash listed off loudly out of anger, "And worst of all…" he continued as his comrade kicked her at the scar upon her abdomen, making her grimace in agony, "you hurt someone precious to us!" he roared, much to the surprise of Lisanna, who looked over at her older sister.

' _So she was the one who hurt Mira…_ ' she realized, sweating a little at the thought of how angry the Pokémon trainer was at the moment.

"Water Shuriken!" he commanded, reaching behind his back with both of his hands. The Water/Dark type did the same, grasping the weapon and pulling it apart into two separate ones, dashing forward and attacking Irene with them, while she had no way to avoid him.

"Ergh!" she grunted in pain upon taking a hit, stumbling back, "Why you-!" Her sentence was interrupted as black electricity started sparking over her body once again, followed by getting struck down onto the ground upon her back by her foe's armaments.

"Go!" his owner called out, causing him to jump up instantly and reel both of his arms back. He then launched both shuriken down towards her, having them pin both of her arms against the earth.

"GAH!" she screamed out of agony, trying to break free despite the electricity paralyzing her form.

"They got her now!" Luffy noted excitedly, pumping his fists.

"Finish her off, kid!" a voice cried out, being Gajeel Redfox as he rushed over with Levy McGarden, Jet, Droy, and Lily, much to the Gum-Gum user's delight.

"Yeah, do it!" Gingka yelled to his friend, who grinned upon hearing the voices of his allies.

"Let's settle this!" he declared, clapping his hands together in the form of a tiger seal, "Greninja, Double Team!" he ordered. After a new shuriken formed upon his back, the frog-like creature jumped into the air, performing the same hand sign before flashing a bright white, making several clones appear around him in midair.

"Holy crap!" Nab Lasaro exclaimed upon seeing the duplicates, "There's like a thousand of 'em!" he noted out of shock. Erza just watched with trembling eyes that were tearing up, smiling at the loyalty of her friend.

"Everyone's feelings, everyone's pain…" Ash listed off, closing both of his hands into fists as his other Pokémon, his comrades, and his girlfriend all looked on in astonishment, "we'll pour them all into this last attack!" he stated fiercely, readying himself, "WATER SHURIKEN!" he commanded loudly. Spinning the weapon off of his back, the real Ninja Pokémon grabbed at one point with both of his hands, holding it over his head. His copies suddenly transformed into bright blue lights, streaking out towards the armament and making it radiate brightly, causing everyone to look at it, whether they were near or far. All of a sudden, it grew to ten times its original size, surprising all of the people on the ground, especially Irene as she grimaced in realization.

' _There's… no way…_ ' she uttered to herself, starting to tear up, ' _Erza… I…_ ' she began to say inwardly.

"GOOOOO!" the raven haired man shouted at the top of his lungs.

"NEEEN JAAAAAHHH!" his partner screeched, swinging the gigantic shuriken down like a sword, slamming it down onto the Scarlet Despair in a huge explosion of white smoke.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" she screamed out of agony, becoming enveloped within the large veil. Everyone who witnessed the climactic attack looked on with stunned expression, awaiting the result of what happened. As the Water/Dark type came down, the smoke finally cleared, revealing the strongest woman of the Spriggan Twelve lying upon the ground in a crater with her clothes in tatters, bloodied and battered from the bout as she was unconscious. Upon seeing her fainted state, the Pokémon trainer took a deep breath of air, clenching his fists tightly.

"RRRRAAAAAAHHHH!" he roared into the sky. Everyone grinned around grinned delightedly, glad that he and his partner had won.

"Hey, don't stand around!" Macao advised, catching their attentions, "Get some sealing cuffs on that lady before she wakes back up!" he told the ones around him.

"Right!" they replied, rushing towards the hole with the restraints in their hands. Back at the guild, August stood at the peak of the mountain, having seen the entire ordeal before his eyes as his hair swayed through the wind.

"This… is not good…" he realized, quickly heading towards the doors of the building. As he opened them and entered, he caught the attention of Zeref Dragneel.

"August," he said, somewhat surprised to see him inside, "You seem distressed," he noted upon seeing his expression, "Has Irene returned with Mavis?" he asked, turning around.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news to bear, your majesty," the proclaimed king of magic responded, clutching his staff tightly, "Irene has fallen in battle," he stated, causing the black wizard to instantly turn around in shock.

"That can't be!" he exclaimed, immediately rushing outside. His ally followed him, narrowing his eyes as he recalled that the boy the Scarlet Despair let live was the one who finished her off. Back on the battlefield, the woman spoken of had been restrained completely, hoisted out of the crater as cuffs around her ankles and wrists. Erza looked over at her with trembling eyes, while Gingka placed his left hand onto her right shoulder in a reassuring manner.

"Well, it's a straight shot to the guild now," Law pointed out as he stepped forward, "We should get going," he stated, getting several nods in reply from the rest of the group. Breathing heavily, Ash still had his fists clenched, while his girlfriend and Greninja stood behind him. Pikachu, Krookodile, Goodra, Sceptile, and Charizard all regained consciousness, standing back up and smiling upon learning that their master had emerged victorious from the bout.

' _We put everything we had into that fight…_ ' he noted inwardly, taking a deep breath of air again, ' _I know we're pretty banged up,_ ' he admitted to himself, taking his right fist and placing it against the guild mark upon his right pectoral, ' _BUT WE'RE NOT DONE YET!_ ' he declared through thought, opening his eyes.

"ZERRRREFFFF!" he suddenly bellowed, much to everyone's shock as they all looked over at him, while the emperor of the Alvarez Empire grimaced upon hearing him, "Throw all the armies and wizards you want at us!" he yelled, "It won't change a damn thing!" he added as his comrades all began grinning at him, "FAIRY TAIL WILL NEVER DIE!" he stated proudly, having his voice echo throughout the air.

"Damn straight," Ben agreed, folding his arms over his chest, while Cana chuckled.

"All right, let's go!" Naruto beckoned before he ran off alongside Sasuke, being followed by most of the guild and Omni Force members towards the mountain in the distance. At the peak, the immortal was trembling out of frustration, clenching his teeth together.

"Your majesty?" his subordinate uttered in concern, noticing the animosity in his disposition.

"Get Rahkeid," he suddenly demanded, showing off a fierce look in his eyes, "We're winning this battle and getting Fairy Heart," he told him, making him nod as he went off. Back on the battlefield, Ash turned around to see Mirajane still standing behind him, smiling brightly at him.

"Ash… you-"

"I'm sorry, Mira…" he apologized, interjecting her sentence, much to her surprise, "I wish I could've gotten here sooner…" he confessed, rubbing the back of his head ashamedly, remembering seeing Makarov fall.

"It's not your fault," the Satan Soul user said, making him perk up out of astonishment, "Master would be proud that you protected your family like he did…" she mentioned as he then smiled, letting his hair sway through the wind. He then spotted something upon his girlfriend's form, which was the wound underneath the left side of her chest. Pikachu took notice, thinking that he was looking at the take-over wizard's breasts.

"Pika…" he growled, getting down onto all-fours as he about to attack him.

"Gre," Greninja chimed in, catching his attention as he saw him standing just beside his teammates, "Ja, nin," he pointed out, folding his arms over his chest, while the Mouse Pokémon blinked in confusion. Just then, they heard the sound of something ripping, looking over to see their master shredding the remainder of his shirt off, stepping forward and wrapping it around the white haired beauty.

"Ash?" she uttered in confusion, seeing him tie the ripped cloth upon her.

"There," he said once he finished, "That should keep your wound from opening up," he noted, much to her surprise as she looked to see that the cloth was indeed keeping the injury from getting worse, "You should see that old lady if it bugs you anymore," he advised, causing her to smile out of admiration.

"Thank you, Ash," she told him in gratitude, making him crack a grin.

"You guys all right?" he questioned to his teammates from afar. They all voiced loud replies with nods, ready to continue fighting. "Then let's go!" their master beckoned, rushing off into the distance after his fellow Fairy Tail and Omni Force members, leaving the female behind to watch them go. All of a sudden, she took notice of a stray object floating down from above, widening her eyes upon seeing that it was the raven haired man's cap. It flew down into her hands, making her look at it in wonder, unable to comprehend how it ended up falling to her. A memory of when the cap was last in her hands came into her mind, being when she defeated Racer of the Oracion Seis thanks to the Pokémon trainer's help.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _You sure have a way with words..." the Team Omniverse noted, standing alongside Pikachu, Froakie, Fletching as they saw Mirajane emerge from the crater._

" _People like him always have tough pasts," she responded while glancing back down at the speed magic user, who was still crying, "but they can make for their sins by looking to the future," she added, smiling as she looked up at the sky._

" _Guess so…" Ash agreed, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, "Sorry for butting in there…" he apologized, suddenly appearing downcast, "I just… didn't want a friend to be fighting alone…" he confessed with an ashamed look in his eyes._

" _Pika…" the Electric type squeaked worriedly._

" _Fro…" the Bubble Frog Pokémon croaked in concern._

" _It's fine, Ash," the Satan Soul user chimed in reassuringly, "If it wasn't for you paralyzing Racer like that," she began to say, much to his surprise, "I don't think I could've kept up with him," she admitted, walking up to him, "So thank you," she said in gratitude, making him blush instantaneously._

" _Y-Yeah, no problem…" he replied, scratching his right cheek in an embarrassed manner. All of a sudden, the group took notice of a stray object floating towards them, being the raven haired boy's hat as it floated down into the take-over wizard's hands. "My hat…" he uttered out of surprise, thinking that he had lost it from jumping off the Christina. The girl holding it just smiled, stepping forward and placing it onto the Pokémon trainer's head. "Ah! Hey!" he yelped as she adjusted it for him._

" _You're a real hero, Ash," she said after removing her hands, causing him to widen his eyes in surprise. He could feel his heart skipping a few beats upon hearing her words and seeing her bright smile, making him turn red before he tipped his cap over his eyes._

" _Th-Thanks, Mirajane…" he stuttered in gratitude, smiling all the while._

 **END FLASHBACK**

Seeing the article of clothing of his in her hands, along with the ones currently upon her form, the maiden immediately developed a serious expression upon her face, removing the band that pinned her bangs up and tucking it away in the left pocket of her boyfriend's jacket. She then put his cap upon her head, twisting it around so that it was backwards.

"Hey, Mira!" a voice cried out, catching her attention as she saw her siblings approach her, "You still good to keep going?" Lisanna asked, receiving a simple nod in reply from her big sister.

"Let's go!" she advised, rushing out with her family, while her love for Ash had grown even stronger.

 **END**

 **Ash is amazing. No matter who he's up against, he'll always find a way to win, even if he seems outmatched. And Ash-Greninja isn't a slouch either. No wonder Sun & Moon are gonna have him available! **

**Enough about that though, as I'm sure you picked up on a few things that happened during the story. When fighting Ajeel with Lisanna and Elfman, Goodra and Krookodile merged with the take-over wizards to give them their abilities in order to battle on more even grounds. Lisanna gained Animal Soul: Goodra, and Elfman got Beast Soul: Krookodile.**

 **Meanwhile, Alain and Korra are both out trying to stop Natsu and Gray from killing each other. Why Alain? You'll find out how much he's worth in "Legend of Everfree: The Omni Force Crossover". Rainbow Dash is with Lucy and Happy in search of the two, while Kuvira is with Wendy, Carla, and the wounded Juvia.**

 **Applejack isn't here because she's pregnant with Mackenzie. Due to that, she forced Kyoya to stay with her rather than take part in the fight.**

 **With all that said, I hope you enjoyed the rewrite of the story!**

 **QUOTE**

 _ **Once this war's over, I'm gonna ask her to marry me.**_

 **~Ash Ketchum**

 **To Laxus during the Alvarez Empire Arc**


End file.
